RosarioVampire: A Draconian God in Highschool
by Drago Dragonheart
Summary: After a vicious battle with a strong opponent, The Draconian God is sent into an unknown universe he has yet to see. Now, in a weaker body, with his multiversal godly power taken away from him, along with his ancestors sword, will he survive in this new universe? Find out as the Draconian God, takes on being a student in Highschool. What will become of our Old Draconian God?
1. Prologue: Small info

There are many powerful beings through the multiverse that I have faced. The man of steel, The legendary super saiyan, The World Breaker, to name a few. Each one, I have fought and defeated on my travels throughout the multiverse. Each one proving themselves to be the strongest in their own universe, and me defeating them. There is a small reason why I travel and find strong opponents, to become stronger. I have lived for over a very long time, and throughout most of my life, I have been training, fighting, surviving in the some of the most dangerous areas of the multiverse. Some universes I have already seem, some I have not. But no matter the universe, I always survive and fight. But I always wasn't this way. I wasn't this multiversal powerful god, I was once a normal mortal of my home planet: Earth.

I'm not a human, no, but my race have sworn to defend them with our lives. I'm a Draconian, a race of dragon-like humanoids _ **(A/N: Just imagine them like my profile page picture)**_ who have lived on earth evers since it was first born. We were a powerful race of warriors, but also peaceful. When the humans arrived, we mostly kept ourselves hidden from them, and protected them with outworldly invaders or monsters from the underworld, but we would not intervene with human affairs such as the World Wars or Civil Wars. Some of our kind would go and fight with them disguised as humans to blend in. Although this is technically breaking our rule with helping them in their affairs, we wouldn't hold it against them, nor would we despise or hate them for it.

As for me, I was a prince alongside my twin brother. My father was King of the Draconians, along side with my mother, the Queen. I have long since forgotten their names, my father and mother. We lived like an olden knights age, with warriors, kings, queens, etc. But I won't bore you with the rest of this. _**(A/N: Read my profile page to learn more about the race, this was just a brief description).**_

My name is Drago Dragonheart, I'm the oldest, strongest, and last Draconian alive. I have long since forgotten my age _**(A/N: if you look at my age on the profile, yes I know zillion isn't a real number, its just to exaggerate how old I am)**_. I am many things, a warrior, a god, a father, a monster, a hero. Last one I wouldn't call myself, but some people do, and I sometimes despise being called that. My reason is because of the things I do to protect the humans.

I kill.

It may not seem like a big deal, but it is to some people. One of my races rule is to never kill humans unless we had to. Now that my race is gone, I have forgotten most of the rules, or somewhat break them. I did kill humans, but mostly mercenaries or assassins. In the multiverse, I only killed beings that wouldn't disrupt the main universe. For example, I could kill Saitama in a parallel universe, without disrupting the main universe the Real Saitama resides in.

In every universe I went to, I was always, to sometimes, prepared for anything the multiverse threw at me. But for my adventure this time, well, not even my Godly powers could prepare me for this one.

My name is Drago Dragonheart, and I'm about to be sent to a school trained to help monsters co-exsist with humans.

 **Author's Note: Okay, kind of nervous about this. This will be my first story I ever did in my own without my Co-Author. To clear somethings about to this, I will be reducing Drago's power like I did in my RWBY fanfic. He will have a full human form, and can turn into his true form at will. However, he won't be having his sword, or armor. I won't be giving him his sword back until the second season where Kokoa arrives, since she somehow can turn that flying cartoon bat into weapons. His armor will only form when he turns into his true Draconian form. As always, review or fav, whichever you choose.**


	2. Unknown Universe

**[In the Voids of Space]**

In the depths of space, the sounds of combat could be heard. The sounds of blades clashing, punches and kicks being thrown and two people shouting. Well, one was roaring and growling, the other was almost laughing and growling as they continued their fight. Two figures were dashing across the battle, one blue blur, the other being a purplish red blur. After a small clash that knocked each other away, the figures could be seen now.

On one side was a blue humanoid dragon with black armor wielding a blue bladed sword. On the opposite side across from him was a demon that was dark purple and crimson red wielding a blood red sword. These two were Drago Dragonheart, the multiversal traveling Draconian God, and Super Janemba, the Angel of Death. They both have been battling for hours now, and the only reason why Janemba could hold his own against the Draconian God was because he somehow absorbed the power of the God of Destruction and the power of Super Saiyan Blue. How he managed that is something Drago did not know. It did leave Janemba with some new markings on him, three lines on his head that were blue with a dark purple highlight, and his eyes were green instead of yellow.

Drago had to admit, this Janemba was actually putting up a good fight. The first time he fought Super Janemba before he gained his new godly ki and power boost, he easily defeated and killed him in only one hour. Now with this new power boost he gained after escaping from Hell, he went out to destroy the universe. Cliché to Drago since most of the villains in this universe always wanted to do that.

Drago only by luck traveled to this universe, his original reason was to spar with Beerus, but after he flew around the emptiness of space, he was met with a newly powered up Janemba flying around as well. Drago at first thought it would be an easy kill, but Janemba proved him wrong with his newly obtained power.

Janemba attempted to do a high spin kick, but was blocked and countered by a tail whip that sent him flying. When he gained back his balance, he was met with a downward slash that he barely blocked with his sword. Janemba was getting worried now, even with his new power boost, he couldn't surpass anything Drago threw at him. Every attack he dealt out was either countered, blocked, or dodged as the battle continued. Janemba teleported out of a side slash from Drago's sword and fired a straight beam of ki at him from behind, but growled in slight fear and annoyance when Drago deflected it with one of his wings.

"Nice try, but I'm not easily fooled, Demon." Drago said over his shoulder before he vanished and reappeared in front of him. Janemba was taken aback as he swung at him with his sword, but was shattered into pieces after Drago raised his own sword up and blocked it with one arm. Janemba tried to teleport away, but was cut off by a gut punch from Drago that left him breathless and coughed up saliva. He clutched his stomach in pain, floating back slowly as his body shook from the pain. When he looked up, he was met with a blue flamed punch that broke one of his horns off, the piece disintegrating instantly into blue ashes. Janemba shakily, and slowly raised one of his hands up and touched the spot where his horn was, now missing and gone. He looked at Drago with widen eyes before he quickly turned around and tried to fly off, but was stopped mid way when Drago appeared in front of him with his sword raised up.

"Nowhere to run Janemba, this is where it ends!" He then brought his sword down, Janemba too frightened to move as the sword cut down across his body. He was frozen for a second as a deep gash glowing dark purple and blue was shining across his body, then started to shake violently as holes started to appear across his body that had beacons of purple and blue lights coming out as he let out a loud scream.

" **Ghraaaaahhhhhhh!"** Drago flew backwards to get away from him, but Janemba wanted to bring him with him to death, so he attempted to grab him with one last effort. Drago on instinct pulled his sword back and thrusted it forward, stabbing Janemba in the gash across his chest, unfortunately this caused a big reaction. Janemba's body turned into a bright light that was deep blue with a purple highlight before he exploded in a burst of sparkles and light, Drago being caught in the center of it as he let out a surprised roar. After the small explosion, Drago was then pulled into some kind of swirling vortex that appeared in Janemba's place. He tried to fight fight back against it by flapping his wings, but was too close to it as he was finally pulled into the vortex, letting out a loud roar before it closed around him, leaving nothing but the emptiness space and his roar that echoed.

 **[Unknown Area]**

It was a normal day in Japan, men were working, their wives at home either cooking or at their own work, teens all scrambling to get to school, and a small portal opening up in an alleyway. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly no one seemed to notice. It only lasted for ten seconds before something, or rather someone was now in its place, landing on his back with a grunt. The unknown person stood up with a small groan, and rubbed his back a bit. He stood at a height of 6"7, had black spikey hair, red Amber eyes and wore a black sweater with blue jeans and sneakers. This was Drago Dragonheart, in a human body.

"...oh you gotta be fucking kidding me." He growled in annoyance as he looked over himself, noticing something very important missing: His sword. He began to panic as he looked around the area for his sword, but found nothing.

'Oh nononono! Where did it go?!' He was panicking slightly. His sword was passed down to him, it was like a very prized possession, or family heirloom he couldn't afford to lose. He looked around the area, on the ground, in the trash cans, but there was no sign of his sword.

'Well this is just great!' He thought with angered sarcasm. 'First that damn explosion, and now I lost my sword! On top of that, why am I in human form!?' He did have the ability to transform into a human, it didn't really affect his power or anything, but he never had a real reason to change into it, now it seemed like he was forcefully transformed. He attempted to use some magic, finding out he could, but it apparently was weakened. Even some of his Ki based attacks were weakened down by a lot. He was about to let out a loud growl when he was surprisingly bumped into by a robed man.

The white robed man stopped in front of him with a strange grin that had Drago on edge. He was taller than him yes, but that was mostly because he had the body of a teenager compared to the mysterious person in front of him.

"Well, this is interesting." The white robed man spoke, his voice was almost mysterious in tone, but it did make Drago wary of this individual. "I never intended to find another monster here for me to see, a powerful one at that." Drago instantly clenched his fists and gave off a growl. "Now now, there is no need for the hostile tone."

"Who are you?" Drago asked with a threatening look. The robed man chuckled amusingly before speaking, never losing that grin of his.

"I believe this belongs to you?" He pulled out a familiar weapon Drago was looking for, his sword. He tried to take it, but the robed man held it away from him.

"I don't think so, yet." The robed man said placing the sword on his back.

"Give me my sword now, or I will tear you to bloody pieces!" Drago demanded with a loud growl. The robed man merely chuckled at the threat before crossing his arms.

"I have no doubt you could, but I have an offer for you if you want your weapon back." The robed man said with his creepy smirk, Drago still keeping his signature smirk. "I'm the Headmaster of a school in a separate world that helps monsters co-exist with the humans here." Drago arched an eyebrow at him, a bit surprised that monsters live here in this universe. "And to be honest, I could use some new students, and that's where you come in."

"You want me to attend your school?" Drago questioned with a bland look behind his glare. "Why in hell would I do that?"

"Well for one I know you're unfamiliar with our current location."

"...Again why would I join?"

"I can give you the information you want, and I can give you your sword back _if_ , you complete at least the first year at my school." Drago processed this with a thinking look, choosing his choices. All he had to do was complete one school year and he gets his sword back, but he would be in a school of monsters, who try to co-exist with humans. Sounds strange on his part, but he wanted his sword back, so….

"...When and where do I sign up?" The creepy headmaster grinned a bit wider at his question before handing him a pamphlet.

"Bus will arrive in the location I marked in this, you better hurry and get to it." The Headmaster said as Drago looked over the pamphlet. When he looked up though, he saw the headmaster was gone, leaving him alone once again in the alleyway. He looked around him, even up at walls, thinking he just got on the roof or something.

"...Very strange, and creepy man." Drago said as he looked at the pamphlet once again and left the alleyway, following the written directions. Once out of the alleyway, he started to take in his surroundings, seeing the cars pass by along with people on the sidewalk. Everything looks normal for what he Guess is Japan. Good thing his mind can easily translate any language and speak fluently in it. He looked at the pamphlet every couple minutes during his walk, reading the directions written on it to find a bus stop written on it. During this his thoughts went onto thinking why his form was a human. Yes he can transform into one willingly, but he didn't expect to be turned into one once he landed in this new universe. That and his powers have been reduced immensely, which was a problem and a huge pain in the ass for him. After about a half in hour of walking, he found his designated location, a bus stop. And already there waiting was the bus, must've arrived earlier than he thought. He only got within three feet of the bus before the doors of it opened, almost surprising him.

He stood there staring at the bus with skepticism, before a voice called out to him from inside.

"Get on the damn bus, I ain't got all day." Drago arched an eyebrow at the voice before he sighed and walked over to the door, seeing the bus driver. Said person didn't look at him as he smoked a cigar, and he couldn't see his eyes, making this person all the more confusing for Drago. But as the bus driver turned to face him, he saw his eyes glowed like orbs. "Well, what are you waiting for, get on." Drago growled in annoyance as he walked onto the bus and took a seat near the back. The bus driver smirked as he closed the doors and drove the bus down the road, towards a tunnel. Drago sat in his seat with boredom, wondering to himself what he should expect from this school. It was filled with monsters, which was an automatic negative thing about it. Then again some might not be to bad, but out of his experience with monsters, yeah not a good record. His thoughts were cut off when the tunnel the bus entered warped into a more magical/mystic one. Granted this wasn't new to him, it just caught him off guard. And in his opinion, it was quite a scene, almost reminded him of other warping tunnels. The bus driver wasn't fazed by this as the bus continued on before a bright light appeared at the end of the tunnel. The light got brighter as they got closer before the light cleared away, the bus stopping to a halt now.

"Here's your stop." The bus driver said opening the doors of the bus. Drago stood up a second later afterwards as he walked forward and out the door. The first thing that got his attention was the blood red ocean he saw outside. It was a sight to be sure, but he didn't have time for sightseeing. "You best be prepared Mighty God, Yokai is a dangerous place for many." Drago's eyes widen slightly as he looked back at the bus driver who just puffed his cigarette.

"What did you just call m-!" He didn't finish his sentence as the bus doors closed suddenly, the bus then driving backwards into the tunnel. Drago stood there confused now as he pondered on what the Bus Driver called him. How did he know he was a god, he didn't say anything about it. He shook his head clear, not wanting to think about it for long as he turned around and looked at a scarecrow with a sign reading:

'Welcome to Yokai Academy.'


	3. Welcome to Yokai Academy

'Well, this isn't very weird at all.' That's all that Drago thought as he walked through on the path, that was in some kind of forest and tombstones. The tombstones from his perspective didn't have names on them, so either they were just for decorations, or the Gravekeepers didn't bother putting the names on. Either way, it looked weird in his opinion for having these nameless gravestones for no reason. His other thoughts were thinking about this academy he was going to. He sensed a bunch of different energy forms here, all of them were non-human, most of them were weak though, not challenging. The higher, stronger energies he felt, those he had to be wary of, considering his own power had been reduced greatly thanks to his last battle. He was mad at himself that he didn't get away from that explosion, but also mad that the Headmaster took away his family's sword. Normally he would've gotten his sword back by force, but considering he didn't know how powerful this individual was, he isn't taking that chance. The hindsight of him winning was 40/60. He maybe arrogant at times, but in his new form now, he knew if he wouldn't win a fight. He continued his small walk through the dead forest when he heard something squeak above him. He looked up to see a rather, strange cartoonish bat flying in the sky.

'What in the hell-?' His thoughts were cut off when he heard a girl's scream, and the sound of a bike. One minute he was walking, the next he was too late to dodge a bike being crashed into him, along with the person colliding into him with a pained shout. His vision was blocked out as he only saw darkness, a heavy weight on him who groaned as well.

"Ow…" He heard the person on top of him say, the voice being a female. Drago's vision was back thanks to the person sitting up. Now that he could see, he saw who the person on top of him was. She wore what he assumed to be the school uniform, a green jacket and brown skirt. She had long, light pink hair and green eyes, and pale tan skin. She was groaning a bit as she rubbed her head from the crash, before she looked up to Drago with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just got dizzy all of the sudden!" The girl apologized as she scrambled off him.

"Fuckin hell…." Drago growled as he held his head, the girl flinching from his tone before she noticed something particular.

"Oh, you're bleeding!" She said in worry. Drago stared at her confused before he placed a hand on his face, sure enough his nose was bleeding from the crash.

'Great, first day in this world and I bleed because of a bike crash, fantastic.' He thought sarcastically as the girl in front of him pulled out a napkin from her pocket. Strange to him though, she faltered the moment she got close to his face, her eyes going half lidded as a small blush appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry, I can't control it anymore." She said in a whisper as she leaned closer to him.

'What?'

"Your smell, I'm sorry for this." Her hands gently grabbed his face.

'What?' His senses were picking up something strange from her, and it was putting him on edge.

"I can't help it because…" her eyes looked directly into his. "I'm a vampire!" She then leaned forward with her mouth opening wide towards his neck.

'...WHAT!?' Drago's thoughts were cut off as she bit into his neck, her fangs piercing his skin and tasting his blood. She didn't get too much blood, thanks to Drago grasping her shoulders and pushing her off quickly. "GET OFF ME!" She was pushed away from him as she felt the after taste in her mouth, it tasted spicy and almost burning to her, but her taste thoughts were cut off when she saw him glaring at her with a growl, scaring her.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" She apologized with a nervous tone.

"You bit me!" He shouted as he placed a hand on the spot where she bit him, the mark already healing thanks to his healing factor. "You fucking bit my neck!"

"Please I'm sorry, it was just your blood was intoxicating and-!"

"Just, shut up." Drago said in a quiet angered tone as he held a hand up, silencing her as she looked away sadly now. He honestly didn't care, it may have been an accident, but that was not okay in his books.

"Does… Does this mean you hate me…?" He heard her say in a worried and scared tone. Drago was about to say something in annoyance to her, but stopped himself. He then gave out a small heavy sigh as he stood up with a glare, holding his hand to her.

"Trust me, if I hated you, let's say you wouldn't be sitting here with your fangs intact." Drago said in a calm tone, making the girl flinch a bit, but did take his hand that helped her up to her feet. 'Or even be alive if the situation were different.' They both stood now as she looked away a bit fidgety, Drago looking at her with a glare that made her slightly scared.

"Well...w-what do you think...a-about vampires then?" She asked with nervousness. "Do...do you hate them?" Now personally, Drago had nothing against the vampires, but considering his past fights with the likes of Dracula or any other Counts, he saw them as parasites that were a threat to humans if they continued to grow stronger.

"Personally, no." He answered with a shake of his head, making the pink haired girl smile. "But if one were to _forcefully_ try to bite my neck or attack humans, I would personally show them true pain." That made her lose her smile immediately as she took a small step back. Drago continued to glare at her before he gave a small sigh. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, I saw you had no control, so I'll leave you off with a warning." The girl smiled slightly now, nodding quickly.

"So, does this mean we're friends now?" She asked kindly. Drago's glare immediately hardened, scaring her again.

"No." He said simply in a cold tone, making her flinch and look down sadly. "You are to _never_ refer to me as friend, or companion, we're classmates, nothing more." She nodded again as he grunted. "And so I know, what's your name?"

"M-Moka...Moka Akashiya." The now named Moka said looking back up. "And yours?"

"You may refer to me as Drago, that's all you need to know." Drago answered as he walked past her, making her nod as she stared at him. She quickly caught up with him, but only for a few short moments before he sped up ahead, avoiding her now. She took the hint and kept her distance.

'Great, first day here at a normal monster school and I already have one who doesn't like me, great job Moka.'

 **[A few hours later]**

After he managed to avoid the pink haired vampire, Drago had to sit through a long auditorium speech and then find his home room class. The room was simple, and he managed to find his seat by the window as everyone either chatted or just sat down waiting for the home room teacher. The students here looked exactly like humans to him, yet they all gave off monster energy, a bit weak, but it confirmed they were monsters. The classroom door opened up, revealing the home room teacher, a woman with blonde hair and red glasses.

"Well Good morning students." The teacher said with a smile, making Drago roll his eyes. "If you're new here welcome to Yokai Academy, my name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher!"

'Great, a cheerful teacher, someone shoot me.'

"Well I'm sure everybody knows this fact, but Yokai is an incredibly unique school, one that's exclusively to monsters." This peaked Drago's interest as he looked over with a small arched look. "Currently this planet is in control of humans, so for monsters like you and I to survive class, is to learn how to co-exist with them."

'Heh, I'll give them credit, they're at least smart enough to not fight against something that outnumbers them with superior technology and weapons.' Drago thought with a nod.

"And that brings us to our first rule, except in special circumstances, as long as you're on school campus you must always remain in your human form, everybody got that."

'Considering everyone here is a teenager, someone is bound to break that, multiple times.' Drago thought dryly.

"Rule number two!" Miss Nekonome continued. "Never ever reveal your monster identity to another student, I'm sure you can see why, everyone will follow these rules right?"

'Again, teenagers. Rules are going to be broken.'

"Heh, a bunch of boring rules." A student said said next to him, making him turn to face him, and the teacher look in her attendance book.

"And you are, aha, Saizou Komiya." She said after looking over the list.

"If we do happen to spot a human, why not just eat it?" He asked with a grin. "I mean, that's what I would do." He finished sticking an abnormally long tongue out. Drago on instinct growled a bit, making Saizou turn to face him. "What's the matter, you want a shot at them first." Drago turned to glare at him, making Saizou flinch at the intense glare. Miss Nekonome herself shivered slightly from the glare, it may not have been directed towards her, but she still felt it.

"You can try if you wish, but then you'll have a bunch of them after you wanting your death." Drago replied with a glare. "The humans have superior technology, numbers, and weapons compared to your brute strength." Saizou glared at him as Drago glared back, Saizou actually flinching back before looking away with a grunt. The door to the classroom suddenly opened up, revealing the pink haired vampire Moka who looked like she ran here.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on my way here." She said with a bow.

"Oh that's alright, please come in and introduce yourself!" Nekonome said with a smile as Moka came in and looked to the classroom and bowed her head.

"Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya." She introduced herself with a smile that seemed to glow. immediately all the guys in the room started to comment on how cute and beautiful she was, even a few girls were calling her cute. Drago grunted with a roll of his eyes before Moka caught sight of him. It seemed she forgot about their first meeting because after seeing him, she was already next to him with a smile. "Drago, It's you!" She said surprising him when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. All the students in the classroom all gave looks of surprise, or the guys case death glares.

"Get off me!" Drago said with a low growl and glare, not happy about the hug. Moka backed off immediately with a scared look on her face while the students watched in surprise. "Don't ever, _ever_ hug me again."

"S-sorry Drago." Moka bowed her head in apology before looking back up, she flinched from the glare she received from him before she walked over to her desk, the students glaring at Drago, only to look away when he glared back.

 **[Half an Hour later]**

After the class had ended, the draconian walked off down the halls with his usual glare that was able to ward off the other teenagers, however there one problem that wouldn't leave him alone. Moka kept walking with him to try and apologize to him about the hug, to which was starting to annoy him. He had already tried to tell her to forget about it, but she kept on trying which was stupid in his mind. Honestly he just wanted to be left alone and not bothered, was that so much to ask?

After some walking, the two people stopped at a vending machine outside, Moka getting a can of tomato juice, Drago a cold can of cranberry. They sat down on the bench afterwards, Moka trying to apologize...again.

"Moka, for the love of god, shut up." Drago said with a glare ahead of him. Moka gulped slightly as she took a sip of her drink before looking back at him.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to make sure there's nothing bad between us, that's all." She said looking down at her can. Drago shook his head with a glare as he sighed a bit.

"Moka, just stop then, you're getting on my nerves than anything else." He said glancing back at her. She looked away a bit sadden from his tone as she took another sip of her drink. They were interrupted from the peace and quiet when a familiar person stepped from behind the pillar with a chuckle.

"Why don't you hang out with me instead, babe." Saizou said stepping in front of Drago and Moka, the draconian glaring harsher now at the intruder.

"Great, now you?" He said annoyed, standing up and glaring at him with annoyance. "I do not have time for fools like you."

"Oh tough guy huh, why don't you step aside and let me take the babe next to you then, it's obvious you don't want her ne-Gah!" Saizou was interrupted by Drago who gripped his neck now, choking him slightly with a glare as Moka looked in shock and surprise.

"That maybe true, but being near you will be _far worse._ " He said before throwing him into the pillar with a grunt. Saizo stood up with a growl before he was pinned to the pillar by Drago who growled at him, making him lean back with slightly widen eyes. Drago kept him pinned to the pillar with his arm before he looked over to Moka who was standing with widen eyes of shock. He looked back and forth between Saizou and Moka before making a small growl of annoyance and dropping him to the ground. Saizou gasped for breath as Drago walked over and gripped Moka's arms and dragged her away from the scene. Saizou looked up with a glare at the two as he tightened his hand into a fist, a growl escaping past his teeth.

The couple were now on the school rooftops after the deal at the vending machine. Moka was still a bit surprised at what Drago did to the guy, but guess she was grateful for helping her...in a way. The violence was a bit unnecessary in her opinion, but from how Drago acted, she can't stop him. Said person was leaning on the rail with a glare as he overlooked the school grounds, studying the whole area.

"S-so If I may ask, what kind of a monster are you?" Moka asked breaking the silence. "Wait, you can't tell me because of school rules sorry."

"A bit late for that since I know you're a blood sucker." Drago deadpanned.

"That's because I didn't know it was a school rule, so I didn't know it was against it." Moka said rubbing the back of her head.

"Regardless, what kind of monster I am, it's a bit insulting comparing me to the rest here." Drago said in a bland tone. "These monsters from what I see think themselves above humans, just see them as a weak race and a food source." Moka looked away a bit from what he said.

"So, you like...humans." Moka said in a quiet like tone.

"I don't hate them, I don't like them, but I will protect them if needed." Moka looked up with a head tilt now. "I am a protector of the human race, and if anyone proves or becomes a threat to them, I will be there to kill them."

"K-kill?" Moka said looking at Drago with wide eyes.

"Yes, not all foes can be spared, those you do spare can become major threats in the future if not dealt with." Moka looked away again and processed his words in her head.

"So, if I became a threat...would you kill me?" She asked looking at him with a frown. Drago was silent before looking towards her with a glare and arched eyebrow.

"You will never become a threat, you're too weak to be one." He answered with a shake of his head. Moka looked away again as she thought of her next question.

"So, would that mean you would choose humans...over monsters?" She asked looking away.

"...Yes." Drago answered again. Moka looked down again from his answer, a bit saddened by it.

"I see, I-I guess that means you hate all monsters, like vampires…"

"In a way, yes and no." Drago said shaking his head. "Personally I don't hate them, only those who were major threats to the humans were ones that I hated." He looked her over with an arched eyebrow now. "However, like I said you aren't a threat considering you're a vampire."

"Oh, that's because of this." Moka then parted the top part of her uniform and revealed her rosary that was connected to a choker around her neck. Drago looked confused at the item before she explained what it was. "This rosary keeps my true form contained, if it were removed I would turn into my true vampire self, but I can't remove it myself."

"So your true power, your true form, is locked away because of that." Drago said looking at the rosary with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, yeah." Moka said nodding. Drago continued to stare at her before he looked away with a glare.

'That explains the dormant energy I felt from her.' He thought as he looked away from her now.

"So, if my other half, my true form, proved a threat, would you kill her?" She asked after showing him her rosary. Drago was silent for a moment as he thought of his answer. Right now, Moka wasn't at all a threat, way to kind, her other half is still unknown to him so he didn't know what she was like yet, so he was unsure right now.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll have to wait for the time to come, only then will I give my answer." He answered turning away and walking away. Moka was now looking down with a bit of a worried look now. If her other half did prove a threat, then that might mean he might kill her, hopefully it won't come to that if it ever did happen. There is still one thing she still had to do though, apologize to him for their first meeting. He may say to forget it, but she didn't want anything bad between them, so she'll keep apologizing until he accepts it. Hopefully she can catch him, or find him she should say. When he wants to be left alone, he knows how to speed ahead to lose someone.

 **[Ten minutes later]**

The Draconian God was walking back down the path where the bus stop was, to see if the bus would arrive again and see if he can figure out if he can go back and forth between these two worlds. He much prefer being near someplace close to home, rather than be in a place where he can feel the energy of monster teens who see humans as food or just pleasure for themselves. However there were a few, miniscule, number of monsters here who did have human friends, but as said that was small. The monsters here would kill humans if one passed through the gate, that made him disgusted more for the monsters.

"Drago!" Said person stopped when he heard the vampire call his name. She sounded like she was in trouble. He turned his head to the direction where Moka was, and to the path to the bus stop should be.

'Oh fuck my life.' He took down running to where he heard Moka scream. He kept on running until he came to the sight of Moka being flung into a tree by, what he assumed to be Saizou. He was bigger now, and had a monsterous look now with a long tongue. "This is what you look like, color me disappointed and disgusted." Saizou looked over his shoulder with a surprised glare before he smirked and faced him with a chuckle.

"Oh you again huh?" His mocking voice was deeper now as he glared at Drago. "What, come to save your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, nor will she ever." Moka kind of flinched from his cruel answer, that and from the injury as well. "I'm only here to help cause it would cruel I guess to not to."

"Ha, so are you going to transform then?" Saizou asked with a chuckle. "Go ahead and do it, I've wanted to beat the living crap out of you after you slammed me to the pillar." Drago arched an eyebrow at him before shaking his head with a glare.

"I won't have to in order to beat you." He said crossing his arms. Saizou growled loudly at this as he clenched his fists tightly. "You'll be down in just my human form, after all orcs are mindless creatures that I'm sure not even Sauron would want you in his armies." Saizou roared before he charged forward with his fist pulled back as Drago just stood their unfazed by the charge. Moka looked away, not wanting to see her friend get hurt.

 **[Play** **Leave it all behind** **by** **Cult to Follow]**

However, Saizou never landed his punch as Drago simply dodged it by tilting his body to the left. Surprised and enraged he started to throw punches at him, and all Drago did was dodge them by tilting his body left and right with his stoic look. Saizou then tried to slam both his fists on to Drago's head, but didn't even lift his arms in time before the draconian jabbed his elbow into his stomach, making him cough a bit before he was knocked back by an elbow strike to his face that made him stumble back.

Drago didn't let up as he sped forward and started to lay quick punches to the orc's face, each punch making stumble further with each hit. Saizou tried to retaliate with a kick, but that was dodged easily by stepping to the side before Drago countered with a punch to his stomach, knocking him into a few trees. The orc groaned as he slowly sat up, seeing Drago simply walking over to a shocked and surprised Moka and offering his hand to her. Enraged at this he stood back up and roared as he charged forward again. Drago growled in annoyance as he moved the girl out of the way and stood his ground. Right as he got close, Drago jumped into the air and landed a roundhouse kick to the orc's head, knocking him down to the ground again. Saizou was now dazed before Drago gripped him by the foot, and then started to spin him in place, making the orc shout as he got dizzy now. After about two minutes of spinning, Drago released his grip on Saizou and let him now fly off back to the school.

 **[End Song]**

Moka was looking between Drago and to where Saizou was thrown, surprised by the battle. She didn't expect him to win against a monster untransformed, it was amazing in her opinion. Drago only grunted in slight annoyance as he crossed his arms. This was his first fight now in this world and school, and honestly he wished it was against someone a bit stronger. Oh well, win some you lose some as they say. He turned his attention to the pink haired girl who was now staring at him with wide eyes.

"Would explain why you were in trouble with him in the first place?" He asked with a glare that made Moka flinch now, making her lose her surprised look.

"W-well I came to find you to apologize, even though you tell me to forget it." She said rubbing her arm. Drago facepalmed loudly in annoyance, her apologizing was just so annoying.

"Moka-"

"No!" Moka interrupted with a small shout, making Drago looked annoyed and slightly surprised now. "I don't care if you say to forget it, I won't stop until you accept it!" She finished with a small glare at him. Drago was quiet now as he stared at the pink haired vampire with slightly widen eyes. He was going to tell her to forget the apologizing and just continue on with the school year, but decided against it seeing how useless it was now to tell her to stop.

"...Fine, I accept your damn apology." He said with a sigh and crossed arms. Moka smiled widely now as she hugged him, but was pushed off immediately from a glaring Drago. "No, no hugging." Moka pouted at this, but reluctantly agreed to this as they looked at the sun.

"We better head back before it gets to dark." Drago agreed with her as they soon walked back to the academy. Moka still kept her distance, but not that far this time as she got closer to her friend. Drago simply ignored her, but was slightly glad she wasn't in danger anymore, she might not be a threat after all.

 **[Guys Dorms]**

Later that night, after the day officially ended, Drago had began his next thing on his list: Finding his dorm room. Luckily he found it after about four minutes of searching, and when he came to his door, he found a piece of paper folded taped to the door. Confused, he looked left and right to see if the person who left it was still here, no one. With an arched eyebrow, he plucked the piece of paper from the door and unfolded, revealing it to be a cut out of a snowflake. Taped to the snowflake was a blue lollipop with writing on said snowflake.

 _You warm up my frozen heart,_

 _I can cool your burning soul,_

 _We are opposite elements,_

 _But we go together so_

'...Okay?' Drago thought as he looked over the picture with confusion. 'No name either, so not Moka, I would've noticed.' He sighed afterwards as he took the sucker and popped it in his mouth with a shrug. 'Blueberry, not bad.'


End file.
